1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inertial separator for separating foreign particles from an airflow, particularly to particle separation in inlet airflow to gas turbine engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention is an improvement over United States application No. 539,748, filed Oct. 6, 1983. In this earlier application, there is described an airflow particle separator having an axis, the separator being provided for removing foreign particles and moisture from the airflow, the separator comprising an inner wall and an outer wall defining a passageway therebetween. The inner wall includes an inlet portion diverging in a downstream direction away from the separator axis and forms a throat with the outer wall to accelerate incoming air to a higher velocity in a substantially axial direction. The inner wall at the throat area includes a flow-turning portion, the flow-turning portion being defined to minimize boundary layer separation. The inner wall diverges from the outer wall downstream of the flow-turning portion.
Splitter means are disposed between the inner and outer walls, splitting the passageway into inner and outer passages with the outer passage adapted to accumulate moisture and foreign particles. The leading edge of the splitter means is located downstream and inward of the throat. The diverging inner wall upstream of the throat area provides a deflector surface such that as particles strike the deflecting inner wall, they will be focused in a predetermined bounce off the outer wall adjacent and downstream of the throat such that the particles will be bounced on top of and downstream of the splitter member into the bypass passage.